Angel In My Eyes
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: Takes place before they knew Pashmina. Bijou and Sandy bring a new friend, and Stan falls in love with her. He thinks she likes him, tooso do Sandy and Bijou! He hopes so he thinks she's the most beautiful thing everan angel in his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own hamtaro.

a/n: I know they met pashmina before stan, but I'm pretending. Also, I may have forgotten some of the guys.

_Angel In My Eyes_

_Chapter one: Bijou and Sandy's New Friend_

Stan opened his eyes. Bright sunlight flooded through the room window. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. Quickly, he ran up to his food bowl and stuffed some down his throat. He rushed out of his cage and down the tree outside his window. Crossing the park, Stan entered the clubhouse of hamhams. He stopped outside the door, then burst through.

"Hey, hamhams!" He cheered. "What's going on today?"

"Bijou and Sandy are bringing a friend over!" Hamtaro announced. "They should be here soon!"

"I hope so," Boss growled. "I'm hungry, and Sandy said to wait so all of us could eat together."

Hamtaro's ears lay forward. "Oh, yeah. I'm starving."

"Where are they?" Dexter asked.

As soon he finished, Sandy rushed through the door with Bijou behind her. "Hey, guys!" Sandy panted.

"Where's your friend?" Howdy asked.

"Right here!" Bijou and Sandy chorused, stepping aside to reveal a white hamham with yellow-gold fur on her back, blue eyes and a pink scarf around her neck.

Stan stared in amassment. She looked like an angel! He was about to introduce himself when Dexter and Howdy ran up and started screaming their names to her.

Bijou pushed them away. "Everyone," she said. "This is Pashmina. Pashmina, this is Hamtaro, Dexter, Howdy, Boss, Maxwell, Panda, Cappy, Jingle, Oxnard, Snoozer and Stan-Sandy's brother!" Bijou said, pointing to everyone in turn.

Pashmina bowed. "Hello."

Stan felt his face grow hot. He watched as Hamtaro started conversation with the new girl. Suddenly, he heard his name. He looked up and saw Sandy beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Yeah." He turned around so Sandy wouldn't see his now cherry-red face.

He glanced at Pashmina out of the corner of his eye, making him blush even more.

_I promise nothing will ever happen to you. _He vowed.

Sadly, no one else heard.

**What did you think? Crappy? Good? Please review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own hamtaro, but I own this story. The song pash sings is entirely made-up. It's not for my band or anything, but if I like someone on fanfic enough cause they read and review all of my stories, I might give the song to them if they want, and they can make-up the rest, or whatever. Okay?

A/N: this is the last chapter! Wah! Sorry I took so long! Review!

 

"…" someone is talking.

"…" _someone is thinking._

_Italics song lyrics_

**Bold emphasized. **

I wrote this stuff down so there would be no confusion.

 

_**Angel in My Eyes**_

_**Chapter Two: Don't Deserve it**_

Stan opened his eyes. Once again, sun shone through the cage. But, unlike yesterday, today he instantly sprang up and raced outside, freeing his coat of bedding shavings. He arrived at the clubhouse panting hard.

Hamtaro turned and looked at him. "Hey, Stan!"

"Hello, Hamtaro." He replied, catching his breath. "Where's all the girls?"

"Their at their secret hideout under that rock. Sandy said they needed to talk about things we couldn't hear." Hamtaro explained.

"Why, not looking for someone special, are you?" Boss asked slyly.

"No, no, of course not! I just wanted to know where they are cause they aren't here." Stan hastily replied.

Boss shrugged and walked away. Stan and Hamtaro watched him go. "So, Stan," Hamtaro began. "Wanna go see if we can listen to what the girls are saying?"

Stan nodded eagerly. "Of course! Let's go, Red!"

Hamtaro sweat dropped at the nickname Stan had given him when they'd first met.

 

Hamtaro and Stan peered out of the leaves. Looking down, they saw the girls sitting below them eating sunflower seeds. They were all laughing at Sandy had just said, so they didn't notice the two boys spying on them.

Stan motioned down to a lower branch where they might be able to hear better. Hamtaro nodded and they slipped down their branch and onto the lower one without being noticed. Hamtaro pulled out two cans (where'd he get them?) and some string (string?) and tied them together. He dropped one can and held the other so they could both hear it.

"So, Sandy," that sounded like Pashmina. "Bijou tells me that you have a crush on Maxwell. Is that true?"

"Well," Hamtaro and Stan could tell she was blushing. "Yeah, it is." She ended her sentence quietly.

Hamtaro's eyes went wide. Stan just gaped. Sandy had a crush on **Maxwell**? No way! He laughed softly. _"Weird," _he thought.

"Oh yeah!" Bijou suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot to ask you-how does that song go, Pashmina? The one about birds or something like that."

"Oh, well, I don't know all of it yet, but I know some. Just the first stanza." Pashmina said.

"Come on! Sing it for us!" Sandy said.

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" Penelope agreed.

"Well….okay. I guess so." Pashmina gave in.

"Yes!" all three of her friends cheered.

The quieted as Pashmina began.

_Sparrows can fly as high as they want, so why can't I?_

_Robins wings spread as they take flight, but why can't mine? _

_Eagles soar over canyons and lakes on golden wings, why can't I?_

_Why don't I have wings to fly on? _

Pashmina's voice faded. "That's all I know." She said.

"Wow. That was good!" Sandy cheered, starting to clap.

Bijou and Penelope began clapping too. Pashmina blushed again.

Stan and Hamtaro lightly began clapping, but it was a mistake-Hamtaro lost his footing and slipped down out of the tree and landed in between all four girls. Stan fell too as he tried to grab Hamtaro's foot, and he, too, landed in between all four girls. "Um….hi?" Hamtaro stuttered.

Sandy and Bijou were shocked, Penelope was glad that they'd heard Pashmina sing, and Pashmina was embarrassed they'd heard her sing. "Stan! Hamtaro!" sandy scolded, slapping them on the foreheads.

"Sorry," they muttered together.

"We wanted to know where you were, so we got in the tree to look around, and then we fell out." Stan half-lied.

Sandy shook her head. "Idiots." She muttered.

Stan smiled. Pashmina stalked off with Bijou running after her. "Pashmina! Pashmina!" she said, trying to comfort her friend. Stan's smile disappeared. Pashmina was obviously mad at them. He sighed. Maybe Pashmina would never like him back. Maybe he deserved it.

But all the way to the clubhouse, all he could think of was Pashmina and her tear-stricken face when she'd stormed off.

 

Later that evening, Stan climbed up into the tree where him and Hamtaro had spied on the girls. He sat down and watched the sun set. His thoughts wandered to Pashmina. Stan sighed. Now he didn't stand a chance with Pashmina. Not a chance at all. No way would she-

"Stan?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head and saw Pashmina standing on the end of the branch. He turned back to the sunset.

"What?" he asked.

"I….I want to apologize. For earlier." Stan's ears perked. "Hamtaro told me you were worried about me. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Stan didn't answer. He looked at the dirt beside him where he'd drawn a heart torn in half. What did it matter if she was sorry? He didn't care anymore. Pashmina would never like him-not after today, and he didn't deserve it anyway. She'd never know how much he loved her. She'd never know how he longed to be with her. She'd never know he was ashamed for making her so mad.

She'd never know that she was the most important thing to him. She was his world.

Something grabbed his hand. He turned and saw Pashmina holding his hand, facing him with an 'I'm sorry' look in her eyes. He couldn't help blushing slightly, but it didn't matter. Because of the sunset, his fur looked red anyway. He sighed. "I should be apologizing."

"Why?"

"I lied earlier. Me and hamtaro heard the whole conversation starting with you asking Sandy if she liked Maxwell." He admitted.

Pashmina nodded for him to go on.

"We just wanted to know what you guys were talking about that the guys couldn't hear." Stan continued. "I'm sorry."

Pashmina hesitated, then smiled brightly. "It's okay, Stan." Stan blushed again. "You don't have to worry. I don't care if you heard. Sandy might, and she might pull your fur to pieces, but I won't."

Stan met her gaze. He smiled back. "Thank you, Pashmina."

Pashmina blushed lightly. "Your welcome, Stan." She turned and looked at the sunset. He looked at it too. After a few minutes, Pashmina laid her head on his shoulder, saying, "I'm tired."

Stan laughed. "I am too. Maybe we should go back to say bye, then head home."

"Yeah." She agreed, standing. Stan stood up, too, and watched her go.

"Bye!"

She stopped. "Bye, Stan." She called before heading on.

He started to follow, then stopped and looked at the fading sunlight. _"Thank you, Pashmina. For forgiving me."_

He scampered down the tree and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What did you think? Was it too short? Well, that's the last chapie, so be sure to read our other stories! Thanks! Review, please! **

**Shadowedheart and Shootingstar**


End file.
